


Concert Memoratus

by kennagirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: This is not what she expected from this interview.





	Concert Memoratus

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses, but here it is. The GG/Arrowverse crossover that nobody asked for, in all its hastily written, unedited glory. Brought to you by young Brandon Routh:
> 
>  

Rory had pulled a string or two to get this interview about the QC takeover, but it had promise. She was sitting in Ray Palmer’s office, waiting for him to be done meeting with his newest VP, Queen’s former assistant. They were still talking as Felicity Smoak left, Palmer right behind her when he noticed Rory.

“Ms. Gilmore!” he said, extending a hand in greeting. “Sorry for running behind, but good ideas don’t wait.”

She shook his hand. “It’s fine, Mr. Palmer.”

“Call me Ray.” He paused. “You look familiar. Have we met?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Maybe I just saw you somewhere. A lecture maybe?”

She smiled and shook her head. “No offense, Ray, but I’m not one for science lectures. Not unless my best friend is lecturing me on the acoustics of a perfect rock concert.”

His eyes lit up and he pointed at her. “That’s it! You look like this woman who threatened me after a Bangles concert once.”

“You remember my mom?!”

Ray smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, I was kind of a douche. I’ve stopped trying to be cool since then.”

“I’m sure she’ll be amused.”

“I’m sorry,” Felicity interrupted. “You got threatened after a _Bangles concert_?”


End file.
